


devil's grip

by lunacrowne



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, M/M, Phantom of the Opera AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacrowne/pseuds/lunacrowne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun's heard the rumors of the malevolent Phantom residing in the old opera house, but that has never stopped a lowly stagehand like himself from fancying the chance to sing within its grand halls. When circumstances arise in his favor, Daehyun discovers the Phantom's dangerous allure is much more than rumor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	devil's grip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endors](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=endors).



> A rendition of the Phantom of the Opera story (with Christine DAE, Raoul!Himchan and Erik! Youngjae) as a long overdue gift for my friend endors@tumblr! :')

He’d dreamt of _him_ again.

Last night Daehyun had heard _his_ voice, weaving through the depths of his slumber as it always has, without fail, since he arrived at the Opera years ago.

His Angel of Music—Daehyun likes to call him, after his father's old stories.

Hauntingly low and beautiful, his Angel’s music is laced with such unabashed soul that Daehyun trembles slightly as he remembers how vividly yesterday’s song had resonated with him–and, he may have been imagining it—but the Angel’s voice had sounded especially forlorn, perpetuating a sense of longing within him. Daehyun tries to hum the beginnings of the tune…

“Haven’t you heard me boy? The stage needs to be spick and span for the rehearsal!” the voice of the supervising stagehand Seyong reprimands, jolting Daehyun out of his thoughts.

“Of course, right away, sir,” Daehyun apologizes quickly, scrambling for the nearest broom as the other man goes off muttering something about daydreamers.

Daehyun flings his exhausted self behind the curtains once again after he is done with his chore, watching as others set up the props for the next set of the stage.

Preparations for the Opera's latest production, _Hannibal_ , are well underway, the residents bustling about with their respective duties. The conductor directs symphony orchestra in tune to dancers’ swift movements.

His father would surely be disappointed now, if he were still alive, that all the progress he’s made at the Opera Loen has involved placing props and waxing floors instead of singing up there on the stage.

He is but a low glimmer behind the stage, tending to those with radiance under the stage lights.

The dancers have completed their rounds for the opening of the play, and Daehyun scans the returning troupe for two familiar figures. 

"Jongup, Junhong!"

“Daehyun!” The two brothers run toward him, in the midst of wrestling off their stage wear. _Hannibal_ ’s costumes clink with golden ornaments and other similar heavy adornments.

"Did you watch us?" Junhong is the first to ask breathlessly, bounding towards him with wide strides.

"I watched the rehearsal. You two are great,” Daehyun praises, reaching up to ruffle the younger's hair and pat his brother Jongup on the shoulders.

“I wish you’d sing instead of staying backstage all the time. It’s a chore listening to Lady IU’s bickering instead of singing,” Jongup comments, but Daehyun shakes his head.

“It’s where I belong.” Daehyun turns his head at the nearby performers fussing loudly. “What’s all the commotion there?”

"Daehyun, haven’t you heard the news? I overheard my mother. There’s word going around of a new patron for the Opera coming to visit today with the new owners, Bang Yongguk and Yongnam.” Jongup points to the stage, where all the commotion seems to be coming from. The three make their way through the crowd, peeking out from next to the curtains.

"My parents and I would like to announce our support for the Opera Loen's future productions," A gallant young man with sandy hair is exchanging handshakes with figures whom appear to be the owners.

“The Kim family is most gracious,” 

“Himchan,” Daehyun breathes. The viscount is clad handsomely in his white coat; a kind demeanor gracing his rugged features. Daehyun is reminded of the affectionate laughter and chaste kisses that were shared amongst the grassy meadows of his childhood.

“You know the viscount, Daehyun?” Jongup glances at Daehyun, leaning forward for a closer look.

“He…was my childhood friend. But we haven’t seen each other in years. He probably doesn’t remember me.” Daehyun replies wistfully, watching as Sir Yongguk introduces Lady IU who prances forward with a hand outstretched.

"Our leading lady of many seasons, viscount. Would you like to partake in our rehearsal?”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, my Lord, you can call me Ji-eun if you please,” the primadonna’s shrill voice is giddy when Himchan kisses her hand after momentary hesitation. 

“Pleasure’s mine. I would love to have a listen.” The music resumes and Lady IU sings her part with zest.

"He's sweet with women," Jongup remarks on the side.

"He's sweet to everyone." Daehyun murmurs. As far as Daehyun remembers, it's always been in Himchan's nature to be strong and kind, courteous to everyone he meets.

The sound of a large crash has their attention reverting back to the stage, to the screaming of Lady IU and the performers scattering to help pull the primadonna out from under the wreckage of a fallen beam.

“That beam was secure, how in the world?”

“What a freak accident..."

"The Phantom is here." A voice rings clear through the stage, quelling the commotion down to murmurs. Madame Sunhwa holds a lone envelope with the seal of a red skull prominent on its front.

"Phantom?" Himchan glances at the owners, whom shrug in confusion.

"The Phantom..." Daehyun looks at Jongup.

“Don’t tell me you two are afraid of the Opera Ghost?” Junhong whispers harshly. “I don’t believe he exists, no matter what Mother says,”

Jongup frowns at his brother. “Mother has seen his notes all these years. The rumors say he lurks within the shadows...”

“It’s not as if you seen the Phantom for yourself,” Junhong retorts, watching the Madame approach.

The copper-haired woman steps forward, clearing her throat before reading the Phantom's note. "The Phantom is asking for his monthly salary, and for his seat in Box Five to remain reserved for him." 

"He has acted today obviously because he hasn’t received what he’s asked for. Surely, Sir Kang must've told you two he'd paid the Phantom twenty-thousand francs a month before entrusting the Opera to you two?" She quirks her brow at the trio of men,

"Twenty-thousand?” The owners sputter.

“I refuse to sing if my safety can’t be guaranteed!” the primadonna seethes, limping slightly but otherwise unscathed into view.

"Lady IU!" Sir Yongguk calls faintly to the woman storming away with the help of her entourage. 

“IU doesn't have an understudy? Then who can hit high notes for the play like she can? This...the production tonight won't be able to go on!" Sir Yongnam gestures frantically.

Jongup nudges Junhong, both eyeing Daehyun with a nod. "This is your chance,"

"Wait!" The brothers pipe up from behind the curtain to the surprise of all present on the stage. “Daehyun can sing,”

"Hold on, I've only ever practiced by myself—" Daehyun protests as he gets pushed forward to center stage.

Madame Sunhwa immediately takes Daehyun into her hold. “My sons are right. Jung Daehyun here can sing for you. He may be a stagehand but he’s received excellent tutelage,”

“He’s just a boy, and the role needs a soprano,” Sir Yongnam says, unconvinced. 

"You don't have many options. He can just about match the notes of the primadonna, better than anyone else," the Madame challenges.

"Well, since we don't have many options...boy, why don't you sing for us?" Sir Yongguk coaxes. Daehyun feels his cheeks flaming under the intense scrutiny of everyone, especially that of the viscount. He averts his eyes and gazes forward and above instead. Taking a deep breath, he thinks of his Angel of Music, and sings.

 

~

"It's not unheard of for male actors to play as female ones, it’s a rather common thing, you know?" the Madame says as she works expert fingers brushing powder over Daehyun’s face. She had insisted on being the one to do Daehyun's makeup for him in between her obligations to the dance troupe. The owners had agreed wholeheartedly for Daehyun to replace Lady IU tonight, on the condition he had to take on the role by crossdressing as the audience in attendance would expect a lady for _Hannibal_.

Daehyun fingers the ringlets on the wig, heavy to the touch, as he gets his lips painted with a light red stain.

"They'll know I’m a man anyway, Madame,"

"Aesthetically, it’ll be hard to even tell once I’m done with you. You know we’ll have to appease the Phantom," Madame Hyosung responds curtly. Daehyun wants to ask more about the Phantom he's so long thought of as rumor, but decides against it.

After a bout of fitting the padding and draping the sleeves in a flattering way over his narrow shoulders, Daehyun does a little turn in the bunched up fabric of the gown. It does, indeed, hide the rest of his manly figure. Daehyun wonders if he can feel comfortable in his own skin tonight.

“It’s better than I’d thought. Now, let’s get you on the stage,”

  
~

Daehyun’s feeling breathless after the performance, the cheers and ecstatic praise from the crowd still ringing in his ears. It had been exhilarating, singing his heart out on the stage instead of the confines of his room, just like he’s always dreamed of. His face, with still- rosy cheeks and painted lips, stares back at him from the mirror, evidence that all the happenings of tonight were no dream. 

“Thank you,” he whispers to his reflection. Perhaps his father and his Angel were watching over him. Daehyun lights a candle near his vanity, reminding himself to visit the chapel soon for his father.  
With a knock on the door Jongup teeters into his room with an armful of bouquets. "I've been looking for you. It seems you've acquired more fans than previously thought--even Junhong's tired from carrying all these flowers."

"Thank you, Jongup." Daehyun helps set the gifts to the side, movement in his gown rather clumsy. "It's all thanks to you and Junhong, really, for recommending me to Sir Yongguk and Yongnam,"

"I don't think I've ever heard you sing like you did tonight. You were perfect,"

"The Angel of Music taught me, Jongup."

"Angel of Music?" An inquisitive look appears on Jongup’s usually expressionless face.

"Yes, the Angel of Music my father spoke of visits me in my dreams, and teaches me how to sing. I’ve never told you or Junhong this before," He explains, but Jongup just shakes his head.

"Now you're just speaking in riddles, Daehyun, this isn't like you." Jongup chides. "Won't you change and come join the others? Junhong's waiting for us outside."

“Jongup… I don't know, I really am exhausted from today’s performance,” Daehyun says, apologetically, and Jongup nods in understanding.

“Nighttime’s best for your thoughts—I always feel chased by the morning sun. You should get your rest then; we’ll come visit you tomorrow.”

“Alright. Goodnight.” Daehyun watches Jongup leave. The makeup is beginning to feel unnaturally heavy on his face and he eagerly wants to return to his natural complexion.

Among the many bouquets of flowers he's received tonight, a lone red rose sticks out from the pile, catching Daehyun's eye. It smells strangely sweet, making Daehyun just a little dizzy. A black satin ribbon is tied around the stem, strikingly familiar to Daehyun, but before he can elaborate on his thought another knock echoes through the room and the door swings open.

“Little Hyunnie,” Arms wrap around Daehyun, taking him by surprise. Floral scents and the musk of cologne belonging to the viscount permeate his nostrils.

“Himchan!” Daehyun’s grip loosens on the rose as he throws his own arms around broad shoulders. “You remember me,”

“Of course, and I came as fast as I could to see you. I wish you’d have told me sooner—you were stunning tonight.” Himchan breathes against his ear, releasing him from the embrace to set the flowers down. 

“The first time you’ve seen me in years, and I’m wearing a dress,” Daehyun flushes in embarrassment, but he and Himchan laugh heartily.

“The owners told me you were an exceptional beauty tonight. I’m sure other people won’t find it hard to believe that a lovely man such as yourself is actually behind the lovely woman on stage. You’ve always been beautiful, yet handsome, since we were young.” Himchan compliments.

“Stop flattering me, you should be calling yourself that.” 

“As a celebration of our reunion and your big day…let’s have supper together and catch up, what do you say?” Looking up at shining eyes, Daehyun remembers his daily promise to the Angel.

“Oh, but Himchan…I can’t,” 

Daehyun instantly regrets the excuse when he sees Himchan’s face fall slightly in disappointment before asking, “Why not?”

"You know, you can tell me anything Daehyun," Himchan's warm smile is inviting and Daehyun doesn't see why he shouldn’t tell him the truth.

"Do you remember my father used to tell us stories of the Angel of Music?" 

"Yes, it was your favorite," 

“My father said that he would send the Angel to me when he passed, and lo and behold, the Angel has come to me! He’s the reason why I’ve been able to sing on the stage tonight. But I've promised to be timely in return,” Daehyun tells Himchan earnestly. 

He watches Himchan ponder for a moment. "I’ll bring you to a place with all your favorites. The Hyunnie I know surely wouldn’t forgo supper,”

“Himchan, no, I—” 

“I'm sure the Angel won't mind just this one night. I won’t keep you out late. Change and meet me at my carriage in a few minutes, I’ll be waiting,” Himchan insists, leaving Daehyun no room for protest as he closes the door behind him with a wave. Daehyun sighs lightly, wondering if the man had even listened to him.

Nevertheless, Daehyun wipes off the last of the makeup and eases out of the dress, back into familiar pants and a loose white shirt, all the while feeling a foreign, but not unwelcome, tinge of excitement welling up inside his chest.

"Himchan..." The viscount’s name rolls off of Daehyun's tongue easily, perfectly like when they were kids. He supposes he could get used to it again, maybe even more often after tonight now that they’ve reunited.

A sudden chill runs through the room, blowing out the candles Daehyun had set up and leaving him in utter darkness. The click of the lock catching his attention, Daehyun immediately turns to the door, only for it not to budge.

“What the…?”

“Does he think that he’s worthy of basking in your glory?” A familiar voice resonates, though filled with scorn. “What a suitor that thinks like a fool. How dare he partake in my triumph?”

"…Angel? Is that you?" Daehyun gasps in disbelief, whirling around for the source of the voice. “Forgive me for breaking our promise. Please, won’t you show yourself to me?”

“Look in the mirror, Daehyun, I am there inside.”

A husky tone comes from inside the large vanity mirror, and Daehyun finally sees the figure from his dreams.

“It’s really you…” he breathes.

"It is I, the Angel of Music," 

His Angel of Music appears before him in the form of a man, soft black hair cresting over his pale features and white mask veiling over half of his face, though leaving just enough visible for Daehyun to see the other’s expressions as he sings.

“The way you look at me as if I don’t need to hide in the shadows,” The Angel murmurs, leaving his hand outstretched.

“Come, to your Angel of Music,”

Entranced, Daehyun reaches out to take the gloved hand held before him, oblivious to the pounding on the door and voice of Himchan desperately calling out to him from outside. The beginnings of a smirk play upon the man’s lips as he leads Daehyun into the depths of the mirror.


End file.
